disney_agentsfandomcom-20200214-history
O.W.C.A
The Organization Without a Cool Acronym, also known as The Agency, and the O.C.W.A., is a government agency, whose mission seems to be to stop mad scientists from carrying out their diabolical plans. The O.W.C.A. has its own prison that they seemingly rarely use; it is most likely used for only the real threats, like The Regurgitator. Major Monogram's son, Monty Monogram attended the school known as H.S.W.C.A. or High School Without a Cool Acronym. Its connection with O.W.C.A. is unknown. It is also known that in 1914 in Panama, a similar organization was in existence known as S.O.K.W.C.A., or Secret Order of the Knights Without a Cool Acronym. It has a Canadian equivalent, the Canadian Organization Without a Cool Acronym (C.O.W.C.A.). Command Structure Leadership While the O.W.C.A itself is under the authority of the President of the United States, direct government intervention is not usually required for most of its day to day operations. Daily operations are handled by division leaders, who lead groups of about a dozen agents. Division leaders only contact the President in cases of emergency, such as when additional resources are needed for a mission. Every agent in the O.W.C.A works all day and there is never an agent to spare Agents Agents are the main core of the O.W.C.A. Each agent is a highly trained, with knowledge of disguise, and knowing several different styles of fighting including a variety of martial arts. They are easily identified by their brown fedoras, and some nemeses of the agents can't even recognize them without them. Agents each have their own nemesis, in which they are assigned the specific duty of stopping that nemesis when they are doing something evil. This rule does not always apply, as sometimes, if necessary, an agent may be assigned another mission not involving that nemesis. Agents sometimes turn evil as well. If so, the O.W.C.A. take it into their hands to stop them from doing evil and capture them. Multiple agents are in both Major Monogram's and Admiral Acronym's divisions as well. . SS SN SS SN, or "Super Secret Spy Network," is a team of heavily armed special soldiers of the government under O.W.C.A. jurisdiction. They function as the organization's paramilitary unit and evidently are only used on targets of particularly high threat or priority as designated by authority. Their troops are clad in bulletproof vests and their identities hidden by a pair of protective goggles. They are highly trained and work with deadly efficiency, their raids well coordinated and executed with perfection. Knowing their militarized nature and swift response capability they would appear to be the agency's most powerful asset. However, if the agency were to be taken over in hostility, they would supposedly fall under control of the enemy, as demonstrated by Heinz Doofenshmirtz. The building where Dr. Feelbetter's show is recorded is also called SS SN. This could be the headquarters of the SS SN men, however it seems that the SS SN wouldn't let the staff of the Dr. FeelBetter show join forces to capture all the agents if it was their studio. Training and technology The Agency has a large and vast array of precautionary tactics in cases of emergencies. Due to the sole basis of the organization is protecting the world, technology is used by agents, and they are trained to be masters of several forms of fighting, including basics to even martial arts. Meetings are held in inner-structure or Agency-wide issues in an underground HQ. Their training usually includes usage of technologies. New gadgets are designed every day, and technology are used by Agents in every aspect of their missions. Traveling is a basic form of it, and some Agents use devices that can help them escape some of the most perilous of traps. Some technologies are used for Agents to even enter their bases. Category:Organizations Category:Agencies